fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythrisha
Summary The eighth born avatar of the Monarch. As with all Avatars, Aternus was created to serve as a way for the Monarch to interact with various worlds that the Monarch had created, without the Monarch growing bored due to his omnipotence. As the King of Time, Aternus's domains are time, fate and prophecy. Aternus's main duty is the manipulation of fate to subtly direct event, though he also oversees time travel and other forms of time manipulation, as well as giving or blocking the giving of prophecies. Aternus is one of the most powerful Avatars of the Monarch, capable of freely manipulating time and fate, though he is also one of the Avatars who interacts the least with the rest of existence. Appearance and Personality Aternus appears the oldest out of the 13 Kings, having long white hair and a beard. His appearance has a fairly "clockpunk" vibe to it, with many analogue timepieces situated over his body like armour. Under this armour he wears blue robes. When appearing in more modern settings, he switches to a dark blue suit. Aternus is naturally an extremely wise and benevolent person, often gifting people he likes with dreams of the future, or subtly manipulating events in their favour. However, as with all the Avatars he follows the Monarch's orders loyally and is a consummate actor, capable of appearing kind, caring, shy, evil or merciless as the situation dictates. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | ' High 2-A' | High 1-A Name: Aternus, King of Time, Eight Avatar of the Monarch Origin: The Oak of All Creation Gender: Male Age: Chronologically Inapplicable, human form appears as an elderly man. Classification: Divine Avatar, personification of True Time Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Low-high in combat, has a healing limit similar to FMA homunculi, high-Godly outside of combat), Immortality (Type 3 and 8, exists as long as time does), Acausality, immunity to all diseases, extreme resistance to all forms of mental attack/influence, extreme resistance to time/space manipulation, extreme resistance to reality warping, Extreme resistance to Conceptual manipulation and destruction, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation | All previous abilities on a far greater scale, gains high-regeneration in combat, can become incorporeal, can briefly use True Time to render even those outside of time vulnerable to time manipulation | All previous abilities on a high outerversal scale, becomes the personification of and gains unlimited use of True Time which exists apart from and stands above normal reality, abstract, high-godly regen, immortality (type 8 technically can regenerate as long as true time exists, type 5 because it always will) Attack Potency: High Universe + level (embodies and controls time on a universal scale) | High Multiversal+ level (Emobodies and manipulates time on an infinite multiversal scale) | High Outerverse level (embodies and manipulates True Time apart from and above infinite dimensions) Speed: Infinite | Omnipresent within 4 dimensions''' | Omnipresent''' (Embodies the concept of True Time, a concept that pervades both apart from and above all of existence) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Universal | High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal Durability: High Universal | High Multiversal+ | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Universal | High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows everything that has happened, and every possible outcome of every possible and impossible action on a universal scale) | Same as before, but on a High Multiversal scale | Same a before, but on a high outerversal scale. Notable Abilities: *'Temporal Loop' - Aternus creates and traps his enemy in a time loop pocket universe. Should the loop be destroyed, either by Aternus's will or by the trappee's attempt to escape, it will collapse in itself, destroying everything in the loop. When used with true time, the loop becomes literally infinite and ever growing - even as the trapped being attempts to escape, an infinite amount of loops will appear outside the original, and even if those loops are escaped, another infinite amount of loops will be created overtop of the first. *'Temporal Clone' - Aternus summons thousands of alternates of himself, from the past and future, each equal in power. These alternates and "original" are mentally linked and should the "original" be erased, an alternate will simply become the new Aternus. As Aternus's own actions cause a new set of timelines to be created, this ability can be repeated near infinitely, making him very difficult to kill permanently. Weaknesses: None notable | Use of True Time causes extreme damage to his physical form | None notable Key: Physical Sealed | Physical Unsealed | True Time Embodiment